russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, IBC. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Local defunct shows 'IBC News and Current Affairs' 'Newscast' * The 11 O'Clock News (October 1, 1990-March 6, 1992) * After Movie News (1960-1975) * Balita sa IBC (July 14, 1986–March 2, 1990) * Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (July 14, 1986–November 24, 1989) * Balita sa Tanghali (1986–1989) * Bantay Balita (March 5, 1990-September 28, 1990) * CNN News Update (1991-1992) * CTN Midnite (1995–1998) * Eight o' Clock Newsbreak (1993-1994) * Final Edition News * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) * IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) * IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992) * IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1994) * IBC News 11 O'Clock Report'' (1992-1995) * IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) * IBC Headliners (1994-2014) * IBC TV X-Press (1995–1997) * International News Report (1992-1993) * Islands Newsbreak (May 2, 1991–1992) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (1995-1998, 2012-2013) * Mid-day Report (1984-1986) * Newsday (February 3, 1975–July 11, 1986) * News and Views with Abel Cruz (September 19, 2009-2011) * News Team 13 (2011–2019) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014-2019) * PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) * RadyoBisyon (2014-2015, simulcast on PTV, 9TV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) * Ronda Trese (2000-2002) * Top 13 News Report (1960-1975) * TV 13 News (1960-1975) '''Philippine election series *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with RPN and PTV)'' 'Election coverage specials' *''Election '69'' (November 11-12, 1969, together with DZBB-TV 7 and DZTM-TV 5)-https://www.flickr.com/photos/wownewsallegheny/6297853473/in/photostream Election 69 (ABC-RBS-IBC)|website=Flickr= *''Pollwatch '87'' (May 11–12, 1987) *''Pollwatch '88'' (January 18-19, 1988) *''Botohan '92'' (May 11-12, 1992) *''Botohan '95'' (May 9-10, 1995) *''Botohan '98'' (May 11-12, 1998, with Radyo Veritas and Pilipino Star) *''Bantay Halalan 2001'' (May 14-15, 2001, together with RPN, RMN, Manila Standard and Manila Bulletin) *''Hatol ng Bayan: Kampanya 2004'' (May 10-11, 2004, together with NBN, PIA, PNA, BCS, PBS-Radyo ng Bayan and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007'' (May 14-15, 2007, together with NBN, PIA, PNA, BCS, PBS-Radyo ng Bayan and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010'' (May 9-10, 2010, together with NBN, PIA, PNA, BCS, PBS-Radyo ng Bayan and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013'' (May 13-14, 2013, together with PTV, PIA, PNA, BCS, PBS-Radyo ng Bayan and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016, together with PTV, PIA, PNA, BCS, PBS-Radyo ng Bayan and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2019'' (May 13-14, 2019, together with PTV, PIA, PNA, BCS, RTVM, PBS-Radyo Pilipinas and RPN) 'Public affairs programs' *''30/30'' (1987-1988) *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1992) *''Ang Paghahatol (Impeachment Trial of Joseph Estrada): The IBC 13 News Coverage'' (2000) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008-2011) *''Bahay at Bahay'' (October 9, 1991-1998) *''Botong Wais'' (2001) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''Business and Beyond'' (2016, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation and Goldcraft Promo Corporation) *''COMELEC Hour'' (1980) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (October 29, 2009–2011) *''Dialogue'' (1975-1977) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2003-2005) *''Export…Made in the Philippines'' (1986-1993) *''Extra Express'' (November 25, 2010–June 2, 2011) *''For God and Country'' (1995) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gen EleXions: The Comelec Time '98'' (1998) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2011-2017) *''Hanep Buhay'' (1992-1995) *''I-Barangay Mo!'' (2003) *''IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (2014-present) **''One Hundred Days of Change: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (October 9, 2016) **''Ang Lihim na Undas: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (October 30, 2016) **''Undas 2017: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (October 29, 2017) *''Ikaw ang Humatol'' (1991-1997) *''Jeep ni Erap'' (1999-2000) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' (1987–1988) *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Linawin Natin'' (2001-2007, 2013) *''Look Up with Evelyn Atayde'' (1990) *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990) *''Meet The Press'' *''Metro Magazine'' (1980) *''More Than Export'' (1990-1993) *''Morning Brew'' (1990–1992) *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' (2017-2019) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010–2011) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995'')'' *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''One on One'' (1994) *''OOTD: Opisyal of the Day'' (March 19-May 9, 2019) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' (2003-2006) *''Paliwanagan'' (2001) *''People First'' (2002-2003) *''Plataporma at Isyu'' (1987) *''Pointblank'' (1984-1985) *''Public Forum'' (1987–1992) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011-2013) *''Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon'' (2007) * Report Kay Boss (2013-2016) * Rey Langit: The Philippine Connection (1988) *''Straight to the Point'' (2008-2009) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Tri-Media in Action'' (1999-2000) *''Truth Forum with Randy David'' (1986–1987) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2001-2003) *''Ugnayan sa Edsa'' (1993-1995) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (1998-2000) *''OPS-PIA: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrandt'' (1992-1998) *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2003–June 1, 2011) *''Uzisera-Intrigera'' (1996) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) *''Why'' (1960-1975) 'Public service' *''Amerika Atbp.'' (October 30, 2000–2007) *''Arnelli in da Haus'' (2019-2020) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2000-2002) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Direct Line'' * Gabay at Aksyon (2008–2011) * Hapi Kung Healthy (1999-2002, 2011-2016, 2019) *''Health Line'' (2008-2013) *''Health Med'' (2011) * Heartwatch (1992–1994) * Hotline sa Trese (February 22, 1990–1992) * Iyo Ang Katarungan (March 29, 2003–2010) * Ikaw at ang Batas *''Kalusugan ay Kayamanan'' (1990) *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' (2009-2010) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1999-2000; 2007-2013) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000) *''Mahal'' (1990–2000) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2011) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2001) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2003–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Snooky'' (2012-2014) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Trash en Traffic'' (2002-2003) *''Ultimatum'' (2008–2010) *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1992–1993) 'Travel shows' *''Bayan ni Juan'' (2001) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-2013) *''Kakesang Pinoy'' (2011) *''LakbayTV'' (2003-2004) *''Nature's Trip Tayo!'' (2011) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001-2003, 2014) *''Travel Goals'' (2019) *''Travel: Philippines'' (2003–2004) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' Anthology * Aiko Drama Special (1989-1995) * Ang Tungkod ni Moises * Bahay At Buhay * Bawal na Pag-Ibig * Campus Break (1988–1989) * Cine Trese (1990) * Dear Heart (1998-2002, 2012-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Dear Teacher (1990-1992) * Flames (2014-2015) * Ginintuang Telon (1990) * Habang May Buhay (1975-1977, 2000, produced by Viva Television) * IBC Love Stories (1993) * Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely (1977-1978) * Kahapon Lamang (1986-1987) * Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1988–1992) * Law & Order PH (2014-2016) * Makulay na Daigdig ni Nora (1989-1990) * Mama (1992–1993) * Manila Manila * Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1994-1997) * Mother Studio Juvenile (1989-1990) * Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994) * Regal Juvenile (1989-1990) * Regal Theater (1988-1989) * Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991) ** Snooky (1990-1991) ** Sheryl (1991) *''Sine VTV'' (1998-1999, produced by Vintage Television) * Star 13 Presents (2016-2017) * Talinghaga (1990-1991) * To Sir With Love (1988-1989) * Viva Telecine sa 13 (1987-1988) ** Familia de Honor * Viva Love Stories (1989-1990) * Wakasan (1986-1988) 'Action' * 24 Oras (1990–1991, not to be confused on GMA’s newscast in 2004) * Aksyon sa Telebisyon (1990–1992) * Alagad (1991–1993) * Krusada Kontra Krimen (2005–2007) * Krusada Kontra Korupsyon (2007–2008) 'Adventure' * Kataka-taka (February 22, 1990-May 1990) 'Archival' *''Retro TV'' (2003-2004, re-runs 2004-2007, 2014) 'Comedy' * 13, 14, 15 (1989–1990) * 24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba? * Abra Gayuma (2013-2014) * Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw (1989–February 15, 1990) * Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1986, 1990–May 3, 1991) * Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo (Aired for two-seasons; May 28, 2006–2007) * Ayos Lang, Tsong! (1988–1990) * Back to Iskul Bukol (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) * Bagong Buhay Pinoy (1975-1977) * Baltic and Co. * Barok-an Subdivision (1977–1978) * Barrio Balimbing (1986-1987) * Bida si Raval (2018) * Bistek (1991-1992) * Brodkast Workshap * Betterer di Ba? * Buhok Pinoy (1977) * Buddy Buddy * C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (1978–1981) * Chicks for Cats (1987–1988) * Chicks to Chicks (1979–1987) * Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko! (1992–1993) * Daddy Kong 123 * D'Kilabotinis * Don Kamote de la Mantsa (1985) * Eh Kasi, Babae! (1987–1988) * Four Da Boys (1991–1993) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2002) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (Produced by Vintage Television, March 28, 1998-1999) *''Hapi House'' (1987-1989, 2019) *''J2J'' *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kopi Shop'' (2002–2003) *''Let's Go'' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-2012) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (2013-2018) *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990-1992) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Lang'' (1973–1975) *''OK 'Tol'' (1989-1991) *''Okay Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989, produced by M-ZET TV Productions) *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' (1989–1990) *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pubhouse'' (1987-1988) *''Samurai ng Shogun'' (1983–1984) *''S.A.T.S.U.'' (Produced by Viva Television, June 17, 2002-2003) *''Sitak ni Jack'' (1986-1987) *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''Talinghaga'' (1990) * T.O.D.A.S. (1980–1989, 1993, 2010-present) **''T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful Afternoon Show'' (1980-1981) **''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1993) **''Happy T.O.D.A.S.'' (2010-2012) ** T.O.D.A.S. Kids (2013-2014) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1991–1992) * Vic & Leen (2017) * Wanbol U (2019) *''Whattaboys'' (2013-2014) *''Working Girls'' (1987-1988) *''Wow!'' (Produced by Vintage Television, April 1, 1998-2000) 'Fantasy' * Computer Kid (April-June 1991) * Computer Man (February 7, 1990-April 1991) * I Luv for Christmas (2015–2016) **''My Merry Angel'' (2015) **''Santa Girl'' (2015-2016) **''Boyfie Da New Year'' (2016) **''Enchanted Krismas'' (2016) **''A Lantern for Libby'' (2016-2017) *''Islaw Palitaw Kalabaw'' (1989) * Magic Kamison (June 1991-1992) * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) * Ora Engkantada (1986–1990) * Squad 13 (1987-1988) * Super K (1989-1990) * Tasya Fantasya (2014, 2018, produced by Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Game shows' * Alas Suerte (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001) * Break the Bank 13 (2010-2011) * Don't Forget the Lyrics! (2017-2018) * Cash Cab Philippines (March 7-July 29, 2016) * Fastbreak (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) * Fun House (2016–2017 under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Game Channel (2003-2004) * Gameworld (1976-1977) * Germspecial Super Game Show (1991) * Global Family Series (2003-2005) * IBC Gamemasters (1992–1993) * Islands Gamemasters (1990-1992) * Lucky 13 (1977–1980) * National Super Quiz Bee (1996-2001) * Super Games (1991) * Takeshi's Castle (1990-1991, January 19-July 31, 2015) * The Million Peso Money Drop (2016-2017) * The Million Second Quiz (2014-2015) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2011-2013) * Turn on 13 (1980-1986) * Uniwide Club Play & Win (1990–1991) * Winner Take All (1972-1975) 'Horror series' * Kagat ng Dilim (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) * Pinoy Thriller (1987-1989) * Reelin' And Rockin' (1992–1993) * Regal Shocker (1989-1980) * Seiko Supernatural Stories (1988) * Stowaway * Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim? (March 28, 1998-March 27, 1999, produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television) 'Infotainment' *''A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2000–2007) *''Ating Alamin'' (1994-2005, 2007-2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1988-1990) *''Communicating with Wilma'' (1975-1980) *''Cooking It Up with Nora'' (1977-1978) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' * Kusinahan (2013-2014) * Mommy Academy (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2003-2008) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (rerun, 2010-2013) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) 'Kid-oriented' *''Abakada Barkada'' *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' (1992-1994) *''Chikiting Patrol'' (1989-1990) *''Cyberkidz'' *''Funfare'' (1977-1989) *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Kidcetera'' (June 28-November 29, 2003) *''Kidding Aside'' (1992) *''Kulit Bulilit'' (1986–1988) *''Learn with English'' (2016) *''Math Power'' (2016) *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Pamana'' (2016) *''Science Kwela'' (2016) *''Smart Cookies'' (1993-1994) *''TV Wonderland'' (1994-1995) *''Televisions'' (1992-1993) *''Tic Tac Boom'' (1988-1989) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-2012) 'Lifestyle' *''AM @ IBC'' (2003-October 18, 2009) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''Chi'' (October 25, 2009-2010) * Kawaii International (2014-2016) 'Reality' * 13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star (2019) * 2NE1 TV (2013-2014) * 7 Secrets (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Dancing with the Stars (2015-2016) * Hell's Kitchen (2014-2016) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 1) (February 17-March 7, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 2) (March 10-28, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 3) (March 31-April 16, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 4) (April 21-May 9, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 5) (May 12-30, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 6) (June 2-20, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 7) (June 23-July 11, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 8) (April 20-May 8, 2015) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 9) (May 12-29, 2015) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 10) (June 1-June 19, 2015) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 11) (August 1-August 26, 2016) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 12) (August 20-September 23, 2016) * K-Pop Star Hunt (2013-2014) * My Ultimate Modelo 2019 (April 29-May 31, 2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * On-Air Tambayan (January–July 2005) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pinoy Beauty Queen (2013) * Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (2017) * Search for the Next Miss Universe (2019) * SINGLE (Celebrity Single and Season VII, January–July 2005) * Superstar Circle (2013) * Tanghalang Pinoy (1990) * The Bachelor (2015) 'Talent shows' * Bida Best 2016 (2016, produced by Secarats Talent Management Services) * Born to be a Superstar (2012–2018, produced by Viva Television) ** Born to be a Star (season 1) (2012-2013) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 2) (2013-2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 3) (2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 6) (2015-2016) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 7) (2016) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 8) (2016-2017) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 9) (2017) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 10) (2017-2018) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 11) (2018) * Little Superstar (2016) * My Ultimate Modelo 2019 (April 29-May 31, 2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * Paligsahan sa Awit (1977-1980) * Pasikatan sa 13 (1992–1994) * Promil Four i-Shine Talent Camp TV (2018) * SM Little Stars (2010–2012, 2014) ** SM Little Stars 2010 (2010) ** SM Little Stars 2011 (2011) ** SM Little Stars 2012 (2012) ** SM Little Stars 2014 (July 12–September 27, 2014) * Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star (2008) * Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) * Strictly Ballroom (1996) * Superstar Circle (2013) 'Talk shows' *''Celebrations'' (2002) *''E.S.P. Atbp.'' *''Family Jam'' (2011) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life with Troy Montero'' (2011) * Joey & Teysi (2011-2016) *''Klik na Klik sa Trese'' (1997-1998) *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (1994-1995) *''Morning Brew'' * Morning Kris (2017-2019) *''Night Lines'' (Prodiced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-2014) *''People'' *''Pilipinas Ngayon'' (2002-2003) *''Pillow Talk'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Cafe'' (1987) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' * The Enchong Dee Show (2016-2017) * The Good Life (1996) * The Jon Santos Show (2018) * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (2019-2020) 'Showbiz-oriented' *''Agent Oskee'' (1992-1994) *''CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''Cinema Scoop'' (1996-1997, Produced by Vintage Television) *''Enterrr JJ'' (1976-1978) *''Premiere Night'' *''Rated E'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Regal Showbiz Eye'' (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988) *''Scoop'' (1986-1987) *''Showbiz Eye'' (1988-1989) *''Showbiz Star'' (2010-2014) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1986) *''See True'' (1982–1986, produced by LOCA Productions) *''Showbiz Talkies'' (1994-1996) *''Sine Silip'' (1991–1992) *''Stars & Spies'' (1994–1995) *''True or False'' (1985, produced by LOCA Productions) 'Variety and musical' *''Alas Dose sa 13'' (1999–2000) *''An Evening with Raoul'' (2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan'' (2018-2019) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1992) *''Balik-Ligaya'' (1975-1977) *''Baliw'' *''Big Ike's Happening'' *''By Request'' (October 31, 2009-2011) *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' (June 17, 1990-1992) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' (1992) *''Chopsuey Espesyal'' (1998-1999) *''Chowtime Na!'' (2005–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1988) *''Danze sa TV'' (2013) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014-2018) *''Dito Na Kami'' (1975-1979) *''Dito Na Tayong Lahat'' (1975-1979) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996, produced by Vintage Television) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside'' (1992–1994) *''Getz Mo!'' (Teri Onor, Luanne Dy, Ahron Villena, Kiko Matos, Christopher Canizares) (June 10, 2006–2007) *''Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po.'' (1977-1978) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014-2019) *''IBC Musical Special'' *''It's Chowtime!'' (2004-2005) * It's Partytime (2013-2014) *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1988–1989) *''Kami Rin Dito Na'' (1976-1978) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1986–1987) *''Loveliness'' (March 16, 1988–1990) * Lunch Break (2000-2003, 2010-2014) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2001-2002) *''MVTV'' (1996-1998, produced by Vintage Television) *''Noontime Showtime'' (September 21, 1987–1988) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' (1991-1993) *''People'' (1975-1977) *''Pinoy Music Video'' (May 6, 2000-2001) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (2010-2011, produced by Viva Television) *''PY - Praise Youth'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (July 20, 1997-January 18, 1998 every Sunday at 3PM) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' (1988–1990) *''Rhona & Me'' (1975-1977) *''Rhythm Time'' *''Saturday Nite Live'' (1990-1991) *''Showbiz Karambola'' *''Sing-Along with OPM'' *''SMAC Pinoy Ito!'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2005-2006) *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime'' (1992–1993) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Sunday Funday'' *''Sunday Special, Iba 'to!'' (1986-1988) *''Superstar: The Legend'' (1989–1990) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''The Best of Retro featuring FBC (Family Birth Control) Rebirth'' (November 18, 2018-December 23, 2018, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' (1989) *''The Jazz Show'' (1991-1992) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (September 14, 1986–1988, produced by Viva Television) *''This Is It!'' (1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' 'Youth-oriented' * Campus Break (1988–1989) * Dear Heart (1998-2000, 2012-2014, produced by Viva Television) * DREDD Sessions (1996, produced by Viva Television) * Details 0923 (1997–1998) * Flames (2014-2015) * Friends 4Ever (2014-2015) * Forever Barkada (2015-2016) * H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (2000-2001, produced by Viva Television) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (2010-2011, produced by Viva Television) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rebyu'' (1998-1999, produced by Vintage Television) *''Saberkada'' (2018-2019) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''V.U.'' (1998, produced by Vintage Television) 'Sports' *''1990 Asian Games'' *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Asian PGA Tour'' (1996-2000) *''Astig'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' (1996-2000) *''Auto Review'' (1995–2010) *''Basque Pelota'' (2009-2010) *''Battle of Yokohama'' (Viva Sports, 2001) *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (2011-2013, produced by Sports5) *''BYK 101'' (2003-2004) *''CESAFI Season 15'' (2015, produced by VIva Sports) *''Custom Rides'' (2006-2007) *''Elorde sa Trese'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''Extreme Games'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-1998) *''Fistorama'' (1967–1968) *''Fist of Fury'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Gillette World of Sports'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Golf Power'' (2000) *''Golf Watch'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1997-1998) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Shots'' (1998-2000) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports'' (2009) *''Jai Alai Games'' (1980, 2010-2011) *''Karera Sports TV'' (2007-2008, produced by Makisig Network) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Let's Play Pool'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Magmus'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''Mano-Mano Pro Boxing'' (1996-1998) *''Manny Pacquiao Sports Idol'' (November 18, 2005-February 10, 2006) *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''MBA on IBC'' (1998) *''Milo Sporting World'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Morning Stretch'' *''Motoring Today'' (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *''NFL Touchdown'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-1998) *''NBA Action'' (1998-2001) *''NBA Jam'' (1998-2000) *''NCAA on IBC'' (1998-1999 under Vintage Television, 2012-2013 under Sports5) *''Pacific Xtreme Combat'' (2011–2013, produced by Sports5) *''PBA Classics on Vintage Sports'' (1996) *''PBA D-League'' (2011-2012) * PBA on Vintage Sports (1995–1999) * PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) *''PBL on VTV'' (March 16, 1996-January 17, 1998, March 13, 1999-January 31, 2000, 2007-2008) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' (2005–2009) *''Pinoy Wrestling'' (August 5, 1989-1990) *''Planet Speed'' (2000) *''Racing World'' (1996-2000) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1983–1987) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' *''Roosters Academy'' (2008) *''Sabong TV'' (2010-2011) *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' (1999-2011) * Salpukan 360 (July 22-December 30, 2017) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2004-2005, 2012-2013) *''Shoot Fest'' (2001) *''Silip sa Karera'' (1986–January 1991, 1991-1992) *''Sports Review'' (1998-2000) *''Sports Tambayan'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Strictly Dancesport'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Super Bouts'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Super Champs'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-1998) *''Take Me Out of the Ball Game'' (1997-1998) *''Tapondo at ang Tigasin'' *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Finest Hour'' (2003) *''The Golf Channel Hour'' (1997-1998) *''The Greatest Fights'' (1999-2001) * The Main Event (2008-2013, 2016, produced by Viva Sports) * Tukaan (1998-September 30, 2017) * UAAP Games (1975–1988) *''UEFA'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''United Football League'' (2011-2013, produced by Sports5) **''2013 UFL Cup'' (November 28, December 2, 3 and 5, 2013) *''Weekend in Sports'' *''Wild About Wheels'' *''World Championship Wrestling'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''World Pool Championships'' (2000-2001) *''World Pool League'' (2002) 'Religious' *''All For Jesus Happenings'' (1979-1995) *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (2001-2003) *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983-1994; moved to UNTV) *''Answers with Bayless Conley'' (1999-2002) *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-2011) *''Believers Voice of Victory'' (2006-2010) *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya ng Panginoon'' (2008-2011) *''Bukas-Loob sa Diyos'' *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2002-2004) *''Family TV Mass'' (2002-2014, 2015-2019, produced by MCFI-SVD) *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) *''Gideon 300'' (1983–1987) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-2012) *''Greg Durante Ministries'' (2009–2011) *''Healing Grace Mass'' (2014) *''Holy Rosary Crusade'' (1967-1975) *''Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible'' (2000-2001) *''In His Steps'' (November 14, 1999-2001) *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' (1975-1995, 2011-2019) *''Jesus the Healer'' *''Jimmy Swaggart'' (1980–1985) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-2016, 2019-2020) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community'' (2008) *''Midnight Prayer'' (1987–1989) *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (2001-2012; moved to Global News Network) *''P.Y (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2013-2014) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-2012) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. QuiboloyPowerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (1995-2004) *''Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM (1998-2000, May 14-July 30, 2017, December 17, 2017-February 4, 2018) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''Stop Suffering'' (1998-1999) *''Study in the Word'' (1982-1985) *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''The Bishop's Move'' (1989–1992) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2000-2005, 2012-2015; moved to SMNI) *''The Hour of Truth'' (1991-2000) *''The Key of David'' (1998-2003) *''The Message'' (1992-2003) *''The PTL Club'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' (1975-1986) *''The Jim Bakker Show'' *''This is Your Day'' (2000–2011) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-201-) *''The Rock of My Salvation'' (2005-2007) *''This Way to Heaven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005-2010) *''Try God'' (1981–1991) *''TV Sunday Mass: Saint Peregrine'' (1989–2002) 'Movie blocks and special presentations' *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Armchair Theatre'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly'' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Bulalakaw'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cinema 13'' *''Cine Pinoy'' (1975-1988, 1989-1991) *''Cinemax'' *''Cine Spectacular'' *''Extreme Action Theater'' (1998-1999) *''First Screening'' *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' (1988-1990) *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''IBCinema Presents'' (1986-1988) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013-2014, 2018-2019) *''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema'' (2016-2018) *''Monday Spectaculars'' *''Monday's Movie Magic'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Movie Date'' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Guide'' *''Movies When Movies'' (1990-1994) *''Movietime'' (1975-1986, 1989-1990) *''Network Premiere'' *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' (1992-1994) *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' (1990-1991) *''Pinilakang Tabing'' (1975-1988) *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movie'' *''Premiere Theatre'' *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Roadshow Pilipino'' *''Saturday Blockbusters'' (1994-1995) *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Saturday Specials'' (1994-1995) *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (November 1, 2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sinemaks'' (1998–2003) *''Sine Trese'' *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' (1987-1990) *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' (1986-1988) *''Sunday Night Special'' (1988-1990) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (2010-2018) *''SundayToons'' (2014-2016) *''Supermovie Special'' *''Super Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Tagalog Box Office Hits'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Teatro Trese'' (1988-1989) *''TeleViva Specials'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''Tuesday Movie Treat'' *''Wednesday's Main Event'' (Vintage Television|VTV, 1997-1998) *''World Premiere Specials'' (1988-1990) *''Viva Action Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2001) * Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2011-2016) *''Viva Box Office Hits'' (1986-1988) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) 'Movie trailer shows' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Sneek Preview'' (1986-1989) *''Star Watch'' *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week Compiled by Teddy Hayden Lim'' (1994-2007, 2010-2011, 2016-2017) 'Others' *''Comedy Theater'' *''EBC Earth Files'' (2002-2011) *''EZ Shop'' (2003-2013) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Global Family Series'' (2003-2005) *''Hollywood Music Library'' * Home Shopping Network (2004-2011, 2014-2014) *''Japan Video Topics'' (1990-2011) *''Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal)'' (2018-2019) *''Kinabuhing Sugbuanon'' (1977) *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''Metro TV Shopping'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Quantum Channel'' (1999-2003) *''Smart TV Shopping'' (1998-2002) *''Shopping Bug'' *''Tagamend'' (2008-2012) *''Top 5'' (1988) *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' (1998-2005) *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits'' (2001-2002) *''Viva Music Channel'' (2001-2002) 'Regional programs' * 12 Under Club (1975-1997, 2013-2018) * Budyong TV Patrol (1988-1991) * Game Na Game Kapinoy! (2013-2018) * Good Morning Leyte (2013-2018) *''INC TV Block'' **''Ang Tamang Daan'' **''That's in the Bible'' * Julie's Chief Baker - Student Edition (2016-2018) * Kampeon sa Rehiyon (1975-1993, 2013-2018) * Newsday Cebu (1975–1986) * Newsday Iloilo (1975-1986) * IBC Balita (1986-1988, 1991-1993) * PaniudTALK (formerly Tele-Radyo) Foreign defunct shows 'Anime' * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2003, 2013, 2014-2015) * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV *''Astro Boy'' (2013) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000) *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' (2016) *''Bubu Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Candy Candy'' *''Chinpui'' (Viva-TV, 2013) * Crayon Shin-chan (2002-2003, 2012-2013, 2016) *''Cyborg 009'' * Cyborg Kurochan (2001-2003, 2012-2014, produced by TV Tokyo) *''Daimos'' *''Dragon League'' (February 13, 2001-2001) *''Dragon Quest'' *''Duel Masters'' (2010-2011, 2018, licensed by Hasbro) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2017-2019, produced by Gallop) *''Getta Robo'' *''Ghost Fighter'' (1995-1998, 2014-2015, produced by Studio Pierrot) *''InuYasha'' (2013) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (2012-2014, 2016-2018, produced by Synergy SP) *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Macross'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2013) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2016) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016-2017) * Naruto Shippuden (2016-2017) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sailor Moon'' (2019, produced by Toei Animation) *''Star Driver'' (2014) *''Starzinger'' * Super Pig (1996-2000, produced by Nippon Animation) * Time Quest (1994-2000, 2013-2014) * Thundersub *''Voltron'' (1989-1992) 'Tokusatsu' *''Bioman'' (1994-2000) *''Fiveman'' (1996–1998) *''Gavan'' *''Gokaiger'' (January 9-March 17, 2017) *''GoGo V'' (2001-2004) *''Jiban'' (1995-2000) *''Kakuranger'' *''Kamen Rider Black'' (1992–1999, 2013) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (January 25, 2014-March 28, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (April 11, 2015-October 23, 2016) *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (October 26, 2015-February 26, 2016) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (February 27-April 8, 2016) *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (September 26, 2016-January 6, 2017) *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (September 25, 2017-2018) *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2018-2019) *''King Arthur'' (1982) *''Liveman'' (1992-1994; Tagalog Version) *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Maskman'' (1990–2000) *''Metalders'' (1992–1999) * Ninninger (2016-2017) *''Ohranger'' *''Shaider'' (1992-1994) * Sky Ranger Gavan (1992-1994) *''Space Warriors'' *''Star Driver'' (2014) *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thundersub'' *''Turboranger'' (1994-2000) *''Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle'' (January 13-July 7, 2019) * Ultraman Tiga (2014-2015) *''Winspector'' (Viva-TV, 2000) *''Zyuohger'' (March 20-June 2, 2017) 'Kid-oriented' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2011-2013) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-2013) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2010-2013) *''Gogo's Adventures with English'' (1998-2002) * Hi-5 (June 2-October 3, 2014) *''KangaZoo Club'' (2000-2007) *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''New Zoo Revue'' *''Sesame Street'' (1987-1989, 2001-2003, 2010-2013) 'Cartoons' * Atomic Betty (2011-2012) * Battle of the Planets * Beware the Batman (2019) *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon Collection'' (2001-2003) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1990-1993, 2013-2014) *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Ghostbusters (1986 TV series)'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Grossology'' (2011-2012, 2013-2014) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Lalaloopsy'' (2012-2013) *''Looney Tunes'' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012) * Maya & Miguel (2010-2011, 2013-2014) *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Monsuno'' (2013) *''Novi Stars'' (2013) *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Peppa Pig'' (2010-2011) *''Polly Pocket'' (2012-2013) *''PopPixie'' (2012-2014) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-2012) *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2013-2014) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2019) *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Transformers'' *''Tom and Jerry'' (2010-2011) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (2010-2011) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2010-2011) *''Totally Spies!'' (2012-2014) *''Trollz'' (2011-2012) *''Widget'' *''Winx Club'' (2012-2016) *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' 'Disney on IBC Kids' *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2013) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2013-2014) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2013) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013) *''Rapunzel: The Series'' (2013) *''Sofia the First'' (2013) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' 'Nickeldeon on IBC' * Dora the Explorer (2017-2018) * Hey Arnold! (2015-2016) *''Rugrats'' (2014-2016) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (2014-2017) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2014-2019) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2014) 'American TV shows' *''77 Sunset Strip'' *''12 O'Clock High'' *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Amazing Stories'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''American Gladiators'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Ark II'' *''Baretta'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Gunsmoke'' (1975) *''Harry O'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''How the West Was Won'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Manhunter'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''Perry Mason'' *''Rat Patrol'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Search'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''Solid Gold'' *''Tarzan'' *''That's Incredible!'' (February 4, 1990-1992) *''The All New Dating Game'' *''The Bond'' (1990-1991) *''The Equalizer'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''The Honeymooners'' *''The Jacksons'' (1979–1980) *''The Jerry Lewis Show'' *''The Magic os Mask Wilson'' *''The Manhunter'' *''The Monkees'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''The Phil Silvers Show'' *''The Rat Patrol'' *''The Rockford Files'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' *''The Runaways'' *''The Single Guy'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''The UNICEF Hour'' *''The Wild Wild West'' (1975-1981) *''Totally Hidden Video'' (1991-1992) *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Twelve O'Clock High'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''Voyagers!'' *''Wagon Train'' *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' *''War of the Worlds'' 'Australian TV shows' *''Escape from Jupiter'' (1999) *''Perfect Match'' *''Police Surgeon'' *''Return to Jupiter'' (1999-2000) *''Spellbinder'' (1999-2000) 'Canadian TV shows' *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' (VTV, 1997-1998) 'Chinese TV shows' *''Wok With Yan'' (1990-1993) 'European TV shows' *''UK Today'' 'Japanese TV series' *''Sa Wakas'' 'Music videos' *''America's Top 10'' (1981–1993) *''Asian Music Television'' 'Sports shows' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''Whacked Out Sports'' (2012-2013) *''WWE Bottom Line'' (2012–2013) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2012–2013) 'TreseBella' 'Telenovelas' *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, July 9, 2001-2002, produced by Televisa) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, September 10, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, September 12, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Siempre te Amare'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, produced by Televisa) * Natalia (Viva-TV, 2002, produced by Televisa) *''Mar de Amor'' (2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Maria Isabel'' (2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Rosalinda'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''Amor Bravío'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''La Madrastra'' (2013-January 3, 2014, produced by Televisa) *[[Las Dos Caras de Ana|''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)]] (March 3-September 18, 2014, produced by Televisa) *La Teniente'' (June 7-August 30, 2014) * La Tempestad (October 6, 2014-May 29, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Siempre te Amare (re-run; March 23, 2015-October 16, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Dare to Dream (June 1-October 16, 2015, produced by Televisa) * A Woman of Steel (October 19, 2015-February 26, 2016, produced by Televisa) * Simplemente María (February 8, 2016-September 30, 2016, produced by Televisa) * Amor de Barrio (October 3, 2016-March 3, 2017, produced by Televisa) 'Asianovela' 'Chinese/Taiwanese' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, March 8, 2003-December 13, 2003) *''Pink Lipstick'' (2010-2011) *''You Are My Destiny'' (2010-2011) *''The Accidental Couple'' (2010-2011) *''They Kiss Again'' (2011) *''In Time with You'' (2011-2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (2012) *''Once Upon a Love'' (2013) *''Love Keeps Going'' (2013-2014) *''Love You'' (March 31-May 30, 2014) *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (July 7-August 8, 2014) *''Fall in Love with Me'' (July 7-August 29, 2014) *''Sunny Girl'' (September 1, 2014-October 31, 2014) *''Meteor Shower'' (November 13, 2017-March 1, 2018) 'Korean' *''Dream High'' (2011) *''City Hunter'' (2011-2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (2012) *''Queen and I'' (2012) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (2012) *''I Need Romance'' (2012) *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (2012-2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (2013) *''I Need Romance 2'' (2013) *''Nine Time Travels'' (2013-February 14, 2014) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (2013) *''All About My Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (2013) *''My Love, Cindy'' (August 12-September 27, 2013) *''Glory Jane'' (September 30, 2013-March 7, 2014) *''I Need Romance 3'' (August 4-October 3, 2014) * Only Love (November 2, 2014-March 20, 2015) * Only You, My Love (April 6, 2015-October 16, 2015) * Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (October 19, 2015-March 4, 2016) * A Witch's Love (February 8-March 23, 2016) * I Remember You (March 28-May 13, 2016) * Creating Destiny (May 16-July 29, 2016) * Valid Love (May 16-July 29, 2016) * Twenty Again (August 1-September 16, 2016) * High School King of Savvy (September 19-November 11, 2016) * Love on a Rooftop (November 14, 2016-May 5, 2017) * Flower Boys Next Door (March 6-May 5, 2017) * The Wedding Scheme (May 8-July 14, 2017) * Remember: War of the Son (May 8-July 14, 2017) * Reply 1994 (July 17-September 29, 2017) * Dating Agency: Cyrano (July 17-September 15, 2017) * Queen for Seven Days (September 18-November 10, 2017) * Pride and Prejudice (October 2-December 15, 2017) * The Suspicious Housekeeper (December 18, 2017-March 2, 2018) * Emergency Couple (March 5-May 31, 2018) * I Love Lee Tae-ri (March 5, 2018-May 3, 2018) * Monstar (May 7-June 21, 2018) * School 2017 (June 4-August 2, 2018) * Drinking Solo (June 25-August 23, 2018) * Revolutionary Love (August 2-October 4, 2018) * Prison Playbook (August 27-October 18, 2018) * Radio Romance (October 8-November 29, 2018) * Let's Watch the Sunset (October 22, 2018-January 3, 2019) * A New Leaf (December 3, 2018-February 7, 2019) * Risky Romance (January 7-March 22, 2019) * An Empress's Dignity (February 11-July 5, 2019) * Wok of Love (March 25-May 31, 2019) * Fates & Furies (June 3-July 26, 2019) * Her Private Life (July 8-August 23, 2019) * The Crowned Clown (July 29-September 27, 2019) * My Strange Hero (September 30-November 29, 2019) * Perfume (August 26-October 25, 2019) * About Time (December 2, 2019-February 7, 2020) Specials and events See also * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Philippine television shows * IBC Classics * IBC Notes #'^' Programs are being aired as re-runs on IBC Classics. External links * Official website References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network